


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, major fluff, metaphorical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Michael Jones has known him, Gavin Free has never been a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a short little Mavin fic I wrote a while back in my notebook and I decided I would post it, since I haven't really been dong much with this account. Just so you know, it's intentionally all pretentious and metaphorical. Every once in a while I like writing cheesy things like this. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! :3

For as long as Michael Jones has known him, Gavin Free has never been a human.

    When he first met the squealing and sputtering Brit, he was a shadow. Always following him around no matter where Michael went, never lagging behind and never speeding ahead. He was quiet and rarely spoke, but Michael could always count on Gavin to back him up and listen to him.

    When Gavin became more vocal and more sociable and just that much more daring, he evolved into something different. He became the annoying pinpricks in the back of the Jersey boy’s mind, the flush in his face and the stutter in his voice, and the teenage desires Michael hid in the recesses of his mind. Constantly teasing and… was it flirting? No. That part was Michael’s imagination. That perfect green-eyed, messy-haired, attractive man would never be able to see more than a friend in Michael.

    And as they aged, something began to change between them. Gavin became that uncontrollable lust that pulled at the edge of Michael’s every thought and the subtle tension hanging in the air whenever there was a quiet moment between them. Gavin became the words Michael kept leaving unspoken, and he became the erratic thump-thump-thump of the Jersey boy’s heart whenever the Brit teased him.

   And the day Michael kissed Gavin, he became a whirlwind. He was a flurry of emotions, a storm of titillating whispers and windswept hair and delirious smiles. He swept Michael up and away, revealing the sky and the stars hidden in his sparkling viridescent eyes.

   And when time started passing at an alarmingly fast rate and they grew older, Michael woke up to a sniffling, sleeping Gavin in his arms in their dingy old apartment every morning. And every morning when he runs his hand through Gavin’s sandy hair gently with a sleepy, content smile, he wonders how it is that Gavin has become his home. **  
**


End file.
